


Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

by Mando_Cyare



Series: Star Wars NSFW Alphabets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Cyare/pseuds/Mando_Cyare
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin; another Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet.  He's a kinky bastard, and we love him.  (Mostly Older Boba)
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Star Wars NSFW Alphabets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit of writer's block, so I made this to get the creative juices flowing again. Enjoy!

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Since sex with Boba is almost always rough and very intense, he’s quite attentive. He gets you water, cleans you up, and sits with you, usually with you leaning against his chest while he strokes your back and kisses the top of your head. He doesn’t say much, since voicing feelings isn’t something he’s good at. But he’s there, and makes sure you’re comfortable before he leaves.

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Boba likes his hands, especially on you. It emphasizes the difference between the two of you; his hands are rough and gun-calloused, capable of terrible things. And yet you get all soft and happily submissive under them. You _crave_ his touch, instead of fearing it. And if your skin-tone is different from his, he loves to watch his hands moving over you, enjoying the contrast between the two of you.

I fully believe that Boba is an ass and thighs man. He loves to have you on your hands and knees, where he can always get his hands on his favorite parts of you. He has a particular penchant for marking them up all red with his hands (and toys if that’s what you’re into).

While not really a favorite body part, he loves to watch your ribs when you’re breathing, the way they expand and contract as you get more worked up, gasping, panting, and begging for him.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Boba loves coming inside you, especially when he takes you from behind. That way, when he’s done, he can lean back and watch it leak out of you and down your thighs.

Any other position, he’s still coming inside you, pulling you close as physically possible so that he can feel the way you react. You earn bonus points for clinging to and hold him tight when he comes, like you’re trying to get everything he has to give.

If you’re sucking him off, he wants to come down your throat. If any leaks out of your mouth, he’ll use his hands to push it back in and make you suck his fingers clean.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He loves when you’re cuddly. Just the physical and emotional softness of you leaning into him, or reaching for his hand, or just touching him as you walk by. No one has ever been really physically affectionate with him outside of sex, and the fact that you _want_ to be close to him at all times always makes him feel good about himself, like maybe he isn’t fooling himself with how good you are to him.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Boba fucks. You are definitely the latest in a long line of varied conquests, so he knows _exactly_ what he likes, and all the wonderful ways he can use that knowledge to just take you apart.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Anything from behind, but preferably with you on your hands and knees, ass in the air. This gives him the best view of his cock going into you, and your ass/thighs jiggling with each thrust. He particularly likes it when you reach back and spread yourself for, putting yourself on display just for him.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Boba is definitely more serious, totally focused on the task at hand. If something embarrassing happens, he just ignores it.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Before the Sarlacc, Boba kept himself relatively well-groomed downstairs. Fighting in armor can make a person sweaty, and less hair meant easier clean up. His hair he kept a little longer, styled like his father.

After the Sarlacc, there wasn’t much hair left on his head, so he just shaves it. Downstairs, he’s a little more lax with grooming, but not much. Just enough to keep things neat and clean.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Boba’s intimacy is very… quiet. He doesn’t voice all the soft things going through his head when you’re together, but makes up for it in lots of little touches; stroking your cheek, tucking your hair behind your ear, touching his forehead to yours.

During sex, his brand of intimacy is more possessive. You’re _his_ , and that means a lot to him. He doesn’t say it, but he considers himself yours, too. So when you’re together, the two of you are all that matters. The rest of the galaxy can fuck right off.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Before the Sarlacc, he did it every now and then, but not a lot. There was no shortage of willing partners when he was in his prime, so he usually didn’t have to settle for just himself.

After the Sarlacc, he was too busy getting better and then searching for his armor, so not much at all really.

After meeting you—before you two got to… _home base_ —he was found himself indulging a bit more, thinking about all the dirty things he wanted to do to you.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Dirty talk. Specifically dirty talk about _you_. It’s a weird mix of degradation and praise, though if you don’t like degradation, he’ll just talk about how fucking _sexy_ you are, how good you are at taking everything he has to give. He loves to watch the way you react to it, whether you beg for more, or get embarrassed by all the dirty things he says to you. Better still if you talk back, begging him for more.

Submission. The idea of someone _willingly_ —key word there—submitting themselves to him, of trusting _him_ of all people, with their safety and pleasure, is as much an ego-boost as it is a turn on. 

He has a little bit of an innocence kink. _Not_ a virgin kink, or necessarily anything about sexual inexperience. He likes doing dirty, dirty things to people that are all soft and gentle, that are nothing like him. He likes the idea of corrupting that innocence, of turning you into a wonton, horny mess until you’re _begging_ for him to fuck you.

Quickies. It’s lower on the list, but just shoving you up against the wall, pulling your clothes down just enough to get inside you, is a huge fucking turn on. Just rutting in some dark corner when the both of you are too worked up and impatient to wait until you get back to the ship.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Before the Sarlacc, it didn’t really matter much, but he liked to indulge in luxury when he had the chance.

After the Sarlacc, he likes a room with _options_. Bend you over the desk? Push you up against the wall? On your knees in front of him? Put you on your hands and knees on the bed? Sign him up. Now that he’s a little older, afterwards, he wants to be in a bed, where the two of you can lay out and be comfortable. He’s not as young as he used to be, so sleeping in a chair or on the floor are to be avoided at all costs (not that he’d ever say anything about it or complain.)

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Anytime you get snarky, he has the urge to put you in your place. So if you snark back at one of his pet names, or if he’s being grumpy, all at once, he’s up in your space, using that special tone of voice to order you to undress or get on your knees.

Also, when you just grab and kiss him. A display of open want from you is the fastest way to get him going. Knowing that you want/need him, that you’re actively seeking out his touch gets him hard so quickly.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Consensual Non-con. “Rape-play” is, and always will be a no-go. It’s enthusiastic consent throughout or nothing. He’s a mean bastard, but he’s never been like that.

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Maker, having you on your knees for him—especially when he’s in the pilot’s chair (or the throne)—is one of his favorite things. He likes it when you go slow, just worshiping his cock and showing how much you enjoy getting him off like this.

He also loves the control going down on you gives him. He likes you on your back, where he can wrap his arms around your thighs and just hold you open while he drives you crazy. He’ll very gladly just stay down there for a while, making you come over and over again until you absolutely cannot take it anymore.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Almost always rough. He likes the way your cries and moans get broken up by his rough thrusts, loves the rush and the need that seems to go hand and hand with rough sex. If you’ve been teasing him, though, he will go slow just to frustrate you, because he knows that’s not what you want.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Fuck. Yes. He loves the idea of a quick fuck just to take the edge off. But he always comes back later to make sure he gets you off a few more times. It’s a pride thing.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He’s gotten more possessive as he’s gotten older, so he’s not as much of an exhibitionist as he used to be. But he’s done a lot, so if you want to try something new, he’d be happy to explore it with you.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Stamina for days, but he’s usually done after he comes. But he’s got very good control, so you’re going to be going for a _minimum_ —I repeat, bare minimum—of thirty minutes. He likes to draw things out, to work you over until you’re a quivering, drooling mess.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

As much as he likes using his own body to get you off, he _does_ occasionally enjoy using a vibrator on you, just because he knows getting you off that way makes you extra sensitive and squirmy. He will probably also buy some nice leather binders, and some high-quality impact play type toys to mark up your ass and thighs.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

All. The. Time. Both verbal and physical. If you get worked up quickly, he’ll tease you about how little he has to do to get you wet and ready for him. He knows _exactly_ how much you like getting fucked by him, so he’ll hold back and tease you until you are a _mess_ , before he gives you what you want. He’ll also tease you about quickly you’ll get on your knees for him.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He’s not loud, but he doesn’t keep quiet, either, especially after he figures out you _like_ the noises he makes, taking pleasure from your body. The most volume comes from his dirty talk, of which there is _plenty_.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

The one time he likes to take things slow is when you ride him. He likes to make you do the work for a while, to see you move purely to take pleasure from his cock. It doesn’t last long, he loves to touch you like that, with your tits within easy reach and your face on full display for him.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He was already pretty heavily scarred, even before the Sarlacc, and now he’s almost totally covered in them. (His bits have been spared for _reasons_ ). He’s not built like someone who builds muscle for vanity, and narrow waist? We don’t know her. He’s built more like a professional power lifter, with a thick torso built for strength and endurance instead of show.

His dick isn’t all that long (I think about 5.5-6”) but the man is _thick_ , and he _knows_ it. He _will_ tease you if you can’t take him right away, and the entire time he’s stretching you. He’s uncut, and fastidious about hygiene. Also, _thighs_. His thighs could break someone’s neck if he didn’t shoot or blow them up first.

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Not as high as it used to be. When he’s alone, there’s not much to speak of. But when you’re around, it’s much higher. He could easily fuck you every night if you were so inclined. But if you’re tired, or just not in the mood, it doesn’t bother him. What you won’t get away with is denying him cuddles.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Boba is used to catching sleep wherever, and whenever he can. Once he makes sure that _you’re_ comfortable and ready to relax, he can knock out pretty quick. Or, if things were really intense, he’ll stay up with you, just covering you in tender touches and little kisses on the top of your head.


End file.
